Things We Learned From High School Musical part 2
by doodleswriter357
Summary: It's back, and better than ever! Things we've learned from watching the highly anticipated sequel to High School Musical!
1. Chapter 1

**It's baaaaaack!!! I saw HSM2, and am already inspired!!! I've been watching, and already noticing things!! I will keep this up for a while, because we will have many opportunities to watch it again** **and again! Feel free to add any you've noticed. I got over 100 reviews last time which was awesome!! Thanks for that by the way! And, without furthur ado...Things We Learned From Hsm part 2.**

* * *

1. A teacher will be teaching a class when there is 2 minutes left until school lets out.

2. You can listen to your mp3 player in class. (Martha.)

3. People who weren't in your homeroom before suddenly are. (Martha and Kelsi.)

4. When you're waiting for something to happen, the clock you are watching will get bigger and bigger.

5. When the last bell rings you will have still have papers that you then throw in the air and don't bother retrieving.

6. Because it's the last day of school, you will burst into song and dance.

7. You will give your favorite teacher a pop-up doll of yourself.

8. You will leave your yearbooks on your desk for your teacher to collect.

9. Everyone is celebrating school letting out, and you can fall fast asleep.

10. People will randomly start break-dancing in the middle of a crowded school hallway.

11. People will also jump off lockers.

12. People bring paparazzi cameras to school to take pictures of fellow classmates.

* * *

**R&R time. You know what to do. Plenty more coming at you where those came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

13. The bell to leave school rings twice. 

14. To show your enthusiasm for school ending, you slide on your stomach like a penguin in the middle of the crowded cafeteria.

15. The entire school band is playing to celebrate the end of school.

16. The cheerleaders are wearing the same outfits…….again.

17. So are the band members.

18. It's the last day of school, and you put stuff in your locker.

19. You also leave it there over the summer.

20. When you want to give your girlfriend a gift, you give her a necklace with your initials on it, instead of hers. (You're branding her.)

21. You see two people about to kiss, and interrupt them. (Freshman.)

22. Then after one person does that, you will do it too. (Chad.)

23. You have done this too before. (Chad again.)

24. You have gone out with someone for 4 months, and not kissed after attempting to kiss how many times. **(Idk that just seems like too long of a time to me.)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 17 reviews on the first 2 chapters!! Thanks you guys, keep 'em coming!! **

* * *

25. People only want Sharpay's signature, and not Ryan's. (Nobody was letting him sign their yearbooks.)

26. Ryan changed from a righty to a lefty.

27. When you come inside from a workout, and are thirsty, your friends will toss you an entire carton of milk.

28. Your ring tone for your phone is a song that you _sang _but sound like a chant when you said it.

29. It also was never made into a song.

30. People still say, "What's up dog?"

31. You will toss a basketball into a sink instead of on the floor.

32. People can have their initials spray painted onto their cars.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one for today i think.**

* * *

32. When Sharpay and Ryan are driving to the country club, Lucas' song "You Got It" is playing**. (I found that too funny!)**

33. You will name your dog "Boi."

34. Then proceed to give him pink highlights.

35. And a tiara.

36. And other sparkly accessories.

37. Someone will plant a tree so your car will have some shade.

38. You will sign the flyers for a talent show.

39. You will break into song when you want to tell everyone that you want your life to be "fabulous."

40. It is possible for a person to be in two places at one time. (Ryan.)

41. There will randomly be a pink baby grand piano in a pool.

42. You can be floating on the lime in your cup of "blue iced tea from England."

* * *

**R&R please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy, high school orientation and stuff.** **Well, I've decided to not put these in order of the movie, cuz i got ideas from some parts, but not others rite now, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM, I would own Lucas. Oh the thought. **

* * *

43. You can be wearing your shoes, have them dissapear, and they will automatically be on your feet again seconds later.

_From Twitchy the Squirrel_

44. You will jump off lockers while celebrating the end of school.

45. After you do this you will randomly shove into someone else. (Chad does this.)

_from FebruarySong_

46. A 17 year old boy will be called "Ducky" by his mother in public, and not be embarrassed.

47. When your friends don't like their jobs, you will break into song and dance to try and convince your friends that the jobs are good.

48. They will join you.

49. Also no one will notice.

50. Or come into the room until after you are done singing, dancing, etc.

51. Kitchen utensils are used for percussion instruments as well.

52. Chad and Troy got their aprons on awfully quick.

53. You will write something on a pad of paper, and when you flip to the next sheet, the writing will be on the other side of the paper, and not upside down.

* * *

**Please R&R, and no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

54. The ladder and moon from a production 4 months ago will still be on the stage.

55. Even though there were clearly other performances since then.

56. It takes one person about a minute to walk maybe three feet inside of a fence. (Troy enters when Sharpay's singing Fabulous.)

_From __Kaistinea_

57. The cheerleaders will dance in their socks.

_From musicalfreak _

58. In "Fabulous", one minute Sharpay's shoes are on her feet, and then the next minute, they're gone, and then they're back again.

_From Twitchy the Squirrel_

59. You will bring a cute pink dress to work just KNOWING that your boyfriend will take you on a romantic picnic date that day.

60. A 17-year-old boy will also wear flowered swim trunks. (But still look cute doing so! ;) lol)

61. Ryan can do one-handed cartwheels and handstands.

62. An adult (Chef Michael) will be in the kitchen with all the teenagers working, but as soon as they break into song and dance, he will disappear.

63. You are able to picnic on a golf course, and no one will see you, until notified by people spying on you.

64. You also will not be hit by any stray golf balls.**(Like in Hoot.)**

* * *

**R&R please!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews guys!!!! It means a lot!!!**

* * *

65. You can kiss your teacher on the cheek at the end of school and not get odd looks.  
_From __LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl_

66. You will wear a pretty blue dress to work, when you are supposed to be working as a lifeguard.

67. You can come into work, and go talk to another friend for however long, and not get in trouble.

68. You can sing a song, and not have ever heard it before, and not have to even look at the words.  
_Mentioned by a few people._

69. Even though there is only a piano playing, drums and guitar will magically start playing in the background. (Similar to Breaking Free.)  
_From LucasGrabeelIsHott_

70. You will make your code name the same as a dance move. **(I laughed when he said jazz square:))**

71. When you go to play golf with your family, you will arrive in a helicopter.

72. You will wear a tiara to go golfing.

73. There is such thing as a pink golf cart.

74. Equipped with a DVD player, makeup case, and other accessories.

75. This will also have your initials plastered on it.

* * *

**Love those reviews!! Keep 'em coming!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOO sorry for not updating!!!! I started high school!! (yay!!!) so things have been pretty busy and crazy. I will try and update more! Thanks for the reviews btw!!**

* * *

76. You can play two spring sports at the same time. (Golf and track-and-field. Chad.)

77. You will be working for someone, (and getting paid to do it) and they will let you ride in their daughter's golf cart, while their son has to do your job.

78. Apparently Maine is no longer part of the United States (You cannot "import" items from your own country) (Sharpay during "Fabulous")

79. You will let your friends rip on the girl you like, and not get violent. (Zeke)

_from charm-your-way-out_

80. There is nothing wrong with calling your members Godzilla when they own the place, and you are the manager. (Fulton)

_From ShadowedAngel_

81. You will almost knock someone out with a golf ball, and your father will congratulate you.

_**(Gonna do a few here from "Humu humu" cuz I saw it and………omg. Even if it isn't in the official movie, it deserves some credit. Poor Lucas is all I have to say.)**_

You know it's not normal high school, and it's Disney high school when:

82. Your boss leaves you in a dark room, and one of your male classmates starts dancing around, wearing what looks like a dress, and you will say "What the **heck**?"

83. A 17-year-old boy will wear an outfit that looks like a dress, and dance around. Smiling. (**Poor, poor Lucas.)**

84. As a decoration, you will wear a pineapple on your head.

85. Your daughter will almost run one of your employees over, and you won't care.

86. You will laugh at your friend that almost gets run over, then wonder why he gets mad at you later.

* * *

R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've made it to the 100th "thing"!! Whoo hoo!! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've got half the chapters as the last one so far, and almost the same amount of reviews! So cool!! (You guys know who you are.) Also, as one person pointed out, in the last chappie I said that Chad played golf and track-and-field; it's not golf, but baseball. Sorry about that mistake. He's still pretty talented! Anywho, here's the next chappie**

**_Quote of the day_**: "I am _not _a drama queen!!" Sharpay Evans in Stories From East High: Crunch Time. **(Yes she actually said that!)**

* * *

87. You will allow your employees off of work, just to eat dinner with the owners, yet still pay them.

88. You will offer a college education to a boy you have known for all of three hours, but not try and get one for your own son, or even your daughter.

89. You will redress somebody while sitting at a table, with a bunch of people. (Sharpay fixing Troy's tie.)

90. You will get bowls put in front of you, have them taken away a minute later, and two minutes later, everyone will have cleared out of the restaurant, and it will be time for dessert.

91. You will run into a kitchen and randomly scream at the top of your lungs.  
_From Inlovewithjoeandzac4e_

92. Apparently Maine is no longer part of the United States (You cannot "import" items from your own country) (Sharpay during "Fabulous")  
_From charm-your-way-out_

93. Your boyfriend will be over an hour late for your date, but you won't get mad at, just tease him about his tie.

94. Your older sister will make up a list of rules about boys.

95. It will be 9:00 o'clock at night, and you will think it's a good time to eat supper.

96. You will know you aren't supposed to be in the pool, but while sneaking into it, you will yell at the top of your lungs.

97. Someone will interrupt you just as soon as you will attempt to _again _kiss your girlfriend.

98. Part of life guarding duties includes teaching old people how to do jumping jacks in a pool.

99. If you are in charge of kids, you will start doing jumping jacks, expecting them to follow along, just so you can talk to your friend.

100. You will make a highly decorated sign to tell someone something, when they were easily within earshot.

* * *

**R&R Please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I am very proud of myself. I got a new chapter up, and I finally learned what "Mucho gusto" (in bop to the top) means. "Nice to meet you." Which makes no sense whatsoever in starting the song, but anywhoo, I'm rambling, so you can just ignore that if you want. To those of you who read my Ryan story, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but school is so crazy, this is about all I can manage to do. So without further ado, here the next chappie!**

**Quote of the day: "What can I say? I'm obsessed! And obsessed girls cannot be held responsible for our actions, can we?" Bridget in "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." **

* * *

101. You will offer a teenager a $500 paying job, when they no experience at all in that area of expertise, just because the owner's daughter will say it's a good idea.

102. You will also not actually instruct him in how to do the job, but just tell him to duck.

103. You will take one glance at a new pair of shoes, and be able to tell they are Italian.

104. You and your friends will also mention these shoes a bunch of times over the summer, even though they have no importance whatsoever.

105. When teaching, you will encourage the little kids to whack up the grass on the golf course.

106. Your method of teaching will also include commenting on the kids clothes, rather than stopping them from whacking people in the face.

107. As soon as someone tells you that someone is coming to see you, they will drive up at that exact second.

108. You will also be standing directly where you are supposed to be teaching them.

109. If you are leading a bunch of kids across a golf course, you will stop in the middle, and just stare at some stupid thing some of your classmates are doing.

110. You will tell a girl that she has "cool balls."

111. You can have pink golf balls.

112. With your initials on every single one.

113. You'd think by now, people would know who you are.

114. You can have a pile of balls, and after you hit about 2 or 3, they will all disappear, but then magically reappear and disappear again.

* * *

**R&R Please!! Love those reviews guys! They're awesome!!!**

**Reviews make the world go round!! (I'm very hyper today if you haven't noticed! lol sorry 'bout that!)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this looks really short, but i'm working on the next one as you read this. You'll see why it's seperate soon. Sorry about not updating. It was just homecoming week!!! Go Orioles!!! We won!!! Whoo hoo!! Okay i'm done. enjoy this teensy bit. dont worry theres more coming.**

* * *

115. Professional sports players will take advice from high school kids with little experience.

116. You will ask your friend for a different type of cheese on your burger, forgetting to introduce him to a professional basketball player that you are on good speaking terms with, and wonder why he gets mad at you later.

117. You will sit down and start eating, not doing your job, when table two needed more iced tea.

_Someone said this one, but I was going through the reviews, and couldn't find who it was._

118. A 17-year-old boy will have a rubber ducky keychain. **(I thought that was soo adorable!!!)**

119. Someone will write a piece of music for their friends (Kelsi for Troy and Gabi) and someone else can come in, force them to give it to them, just because they work at the place their parents own, even though it was a personal object.

120. You will treat your brother like crap, and wonder why he turns against you.

* * *

**R&R if you want**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is folks. All about the song "I Don't Dance." So many people had the same suggestions that if i put who submitted each one, we'd have a looong looong list for almost everyone of these. So thanks to all those people, thanks to all the reviewers, and here you go!!**

* * *

121. Someone will say that you can dance, and you will automatically challenge them to a baseball game to prove them wrong.

122. You will start singing in the middle of a baseball game.

123. People in the stands will dance in unison as well.

124. The same person will hit 5 times in a row, and no one else will. (Chad)

125. You will stop and point at the ball right after you hit it.

126. You will alternate between running bases, and everyone dancing in the middle of the field.

127. You will end the game in an awkward position, and no one will think anything of it.

128. You will switch outfits with your opponent after the game, and the outfits that were obviously dirty before, are now spotless.

129. One person will be built a little heavier than the other, but the shirt will fit perfectly.

130. We have proved that you can stick a hat over Chad/Corbin's hair.

131. You will have played on a Little League team years ago, but are amazingly good in the present.

The clincher:

132. You will sing a song called "I Don't Dance" while dancing the entire time.

And a bonus one:

133. The two best dancers in the cast (Corbin and Lucas) will sing a song called "I Don't Dance." (**I didnt believe it the first time i heard that. Then again, it was on Wikipedia, but still.)**

* * *

**R&R pretty please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. School's been crazy, and when I finally get a weekend off, its braces on, a party, and who knows what else. (My mouth REALLY hurts!) But here's an update for you guys! OT: Has anyone heard the new Disney Holiday CD? Lucas sounds awesome on there! Everyone does, for that matter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Quote of the day: **"I'm not your slave! I have talent too. And it just so happens someone noticed it!" (Something along those lines) Ryan Evans, to Sharpay in Stories From East High: Battle of the Bands

* * *

134. One of the few "learning" things from hsm2: you learn how to pronounce Humuhumunukunukuapua'a.

135. You will also learn how to spell it.

136. Once accomplishing this, you will almost immediately give it a nickname. (Humu humu.)

137. You will see someone dancing with your girlfriend, and go over and practically yell at that person for being friendly with her.

138. All the while, you had been ignoring her, and flirting with another girl.

139. After succeeding in driving him away, you won't even talk to your girlfriend, but walk away from her.

(So basically, you can flirt with other girls, but will stop your girlfriend from hanging out with other guys.)

140. When you go into the kitchen you work at, and get a meal, you will get the same thing every time. (Troy and his omelets.)

141. When your friends finally get mad at you for ditching them, and tell you this, you will wonder why they are mad.

142. When two people are fighting with each other, you will refer to it as "playing Dr. Phil."

143. You can sing a song that you have sang once before, but now it's completely changed up, and know it just as well as before.

144. You are also able to incorporate dance movements into it.

145. Sharpay has really interesting eye-makeup while singing this song.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome! Love them lots!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trick or treat! Today's our town's trick or treating, and I decided to give you guys a treat! (Yes, I am going, and I'm going to be a witch. It was last moment, so I didnt have time to think of anything original. Last year i was an iPod!) Anyway, here are some more! Happy (early) Halloween!!**

* * *

145. When someone is singing a song with you, and says that you sound good together, you will automatically imagine yourself and that person getting married.

146. You will wear heavy pants, and a sweater to the place where you work, while it's a 90 degree temperature summer. (Summer.)

147. Then you will play basketball without the sweater, just so you are playing topless, when you could've worn a T-Shirt or tank top.

148. Whenever you're depressed, you will suddenly not do well at the sport you usually excel in.

149. You can hear music that is in an enclosed room, and pretty far away from you, even though there other noise around you.

150. You can stand at the entrance of a pretty big room, packed with people, and nobody will notice you.

151. Also, when you move to the side, where you are clearly in view; another person will basically be standing right next to you, and not notice you. (Sharpay and Troy.)

152. That person (Sharpay) will take your spot, and as tons of people file out of the room, none will notice her either.

153. Yes, it's true; we've learned that Ryan Evans, contrary to popular belief, owns a pair of jeans. (And looks cute in them!)

154. You will learn that your brother is working behind your back against you, because you were a jerk to him, and you will be surprised at this.

155. You need a drumbeat, just so you can walk out of a room.

156. This beat will continue for however long, and you will have time to change, do your hair, stuff your dog into a matching outfit, and march to the managers office, with the beat still going.

* * *

**153 reviews! About 50 more and i'm at 200! How cool would that be?! Pretty please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Big authors note, sorry. So sorry for the long wait. School's been crazy, but fun! I had off today (yay!) so I put up a new chapter! Only about a month till HSM2 comes out on DVD! 99.1 WMYX is already playing Christmas music! And our town's Christmas parade is tomorrow!! So crazy! Yeah, and I've started writing xmas fanfiction! I'm so obsessed with Christmas! I've also made an xmas vid on Youtube. Lol enough of my rambling! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

157. You will end a long tradition, just because some pissed-off blonde girl orders you to. 

158. Someone will tell you that you and your friends can't be in a talent show that you worked very hard, preparing for, and you ask him if he wants a cup of tea.

159. You can make turn-table sounds, by moving your hands above plates, and won't even be touching them. (Kelsi)

160. Someone will randomly then start dancing to that in the middle of the kitchen, when they are supposed to be working. (Martha)

161. When you want to break up your boyfriend, you will start singing to him.

162. You will be wearing a necklace, and then suddenly it will have disappeared.

163. You won't give your employees locks for their lockers, so anyone could go in there, and steal their stuff. (Gabi just opens up her locker. Anyone could go in there!)

164. You will still be singing, even though your boyfriend is nowhere in sight.

165. He will start singing with you then, and try and convince you not to go.

166. You will sing the bridge of the song, while standing on a bridge. (I thought that was funny!)

167. Your necklace will suddenly be in your hands, and you can give it back to your boyfriend.

168. Your mom will pull up in the car, just as soon as you are done singing, and are ready to leave.

169. You will not have called her to ask her to pick you up.

170. A mom, who has one child, who's 17, will drive a minivan.

* * *

R&R Please! ReviewsLove! I love reviews! 


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Thanksgiving!!!! (One day early!!) Whose watching the Macy's parade tomorrow? raises hand Here's an update for you guys! Loving the reviews!! For this chapter, all about that song "Bet On It," just like 'Everyday' I got a lot of the same reviews from different people for the same things, so thanks you guys! You know who you are! BTW, it's snowing out here already!! Awesome!! Enjoy!

* * *

171. You will wear clothes to work in accordance to your moods; On days Troy is happy, he wears blue, but when he's depressed, he wears black.

172. You will also sing your emo song while wearing this outfit.

173. You can go out onto a golf course where you work, when you are _supposed _to be working, and start singing and dancing.

174. Whenever you would previously be hanging out on that golf course, you would get in trouble, but now as you run around yelling singing and dancing no one will see you.

175. There will be sandy cliffs to jump off of while you are singing this song.

176. You will look like Spiderman while doing this.

177. There will randomly be a pond that you can look at your reflection in, and sing to.

178. Even though the water is dirty and it's slightly windy, you will see your reflection perfectly in it.

179. You will run along this pond, jumping around, and doing spins.

180. Kenny Ortega had amazing choreography up until this song.

181. Your golf bag will appear out of no where.

182. The tee and ball will magically set up so you can hit the ball into the water.

183. You will then dance around with you golf club.

184. Then you will forget about it completely.

* * *

Reviews are the whipped cream on my pumpkin pie!!! My mouth is already watering! Please R&R!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Bold and stuff isn't working. (I don't think so, anyways.) :( Oh well. I updated really quickly!!!!!!! Aren't you proud of me? Well, it's Lucas Grabeel's golden birthday today, so Happy Birthday Lucas!!! I kinda was lost for ideas here, but I thought some up. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!

* * *

185. You can scream and everyone in the entire club will hear it.

186. You care more about what your friends think of you than you do about your future.

187. Who else laughed at "Tina and her Tippety Tappety Toes?"

188. After being a jerk to your brother and everything, you will be shocked when he doesn't want to sing with you.

189. Especially because of the choice of song and the outfit you forced him to wear. (Humu humu and the 'tiki warrior costume.')

190. You will throw your brush at a mirror when you're mad, and not care about possibly breaking the mirror. (And just what you need at the moment, while your life sucks, 7 more years of bad luck.)

191. Apparently a national disaster (Titanic) where thousands of people died, isn't as bad as a couple of people in your tiny talent show, having no talent.

192. Mrs. Hoffenheffer (sp?) and her sock puppet…………need I say any more?

193. It is possible to learn a song in 5 minutes. (Troy learns Everyday. I mean, come on, that was the stupidest possible thing in the entire movie.)

194. Ryan is too nice, giving up his role in the song to Troy, who took a lot away from him. (E.g. His role in the musical, his sister, and the girl he had a crush on.)

* * *

R&R Please!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh no it's the end!!!! Not really though! I'm gonna do a chapter with one's I missed, after watching the movie again, finally. Well, so far it's been awesome!! Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! Love it! I may sound a little mean and nitpicky in this chapter, but I can't think of much from the last scene. So Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!! OMG it's almost 2008!!!**

* * *

195. Sharpay actually learned her lesson. (Or they'll make her mean _again _for the 3rd one.

196. You will celebrate the end of summer.

197. You will be standing by someone while singing, and when you walk away, you will suddenly be on the total opposite side of the pool. (Ryan and Sharpay both did this.)

198. A boy (Troy) will wear…..capris.

199. You will randomly start dancing in front of the pool, and everyone will join you.

200. (!) You will all be in sync perfectly and know all the dance moves as well. (I know I know, it's a musical, but still.)

201. You will walk back up onto the rocks you were on before, and you will magically switch sides again.

202. Miley Cyrus will appear out of nowhere, and everyone will make a huge deal out of it.

203. Once done singing, you will jump into the water with all your clothes, including jean (capris) on.

204. Someone else wearing a nice dress will do the same.

205. This person is supposedly a trained lifeguard, and will need someone's support to stay up, and looks as though they are drowning.

206. In the bloopers at the end, every single one will have only Zac and Ashley in it, except one, which had Zac and Corbin.

* * *

**R&R Please!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not an update, sorry, but I will! Just wanted to take this chance to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!! I hope you all are enjoying it; I know I am! So, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays in general. I probably won't update until next gasp year. (I love saying that. "I'll see you next year! That's 2 days from now!!" Sorry!) So see ya then, and hope the rest of the day is great!!**

**Merry Christmas!!! **

**♥Stephanie **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo sorry for the long wait. Exams are next week, and I've been cramming!!! If you guys send in more ideas, I will continue, no problem. Just look through to make sure that I haven't used them yet! Here we go!**

**Almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Disney, and I sugar-coat every d thing. While I'm at it, I'm J.K.Rowling, and I wrote Harry Potter. Lol I don't own anything. I just pick on it. **

* * *

207. After diving into a pool, headfirst, you will appear 10 minutes later, hair perfectly curled, makeup in tact, and never had left your post. (Gabriella after saving Sharpay. 

208. After opening the fridge to get stuff out, you will leave it wide open.

_From MileyandOliver_

209. Your mom will also not close it.

_From MileyandOliver_

210. And you complain that you don't have enough money for college. (Closing the fridge door to save electricity might help...)

211.Sharpay gives Ryan the Star Dazzle Award, and the star on top falls off. Seconds later, it mysteriously reattaches itself.(Great one, I didn't even notice this) _From CSIinTraining18_

212. Someone would actually buy a tiki warrior costume...

_(So sorry, but I can't find the name of who sent this one in. If you tell me, I'll credit you in the next chappie!) _

213. Disney will never give you enough credit for your work. Not even a silly pun. (I.E. Sharpay: "Ryan, have you noticed the guy singing this song sounds just like you.")

_From xXMiseryBusiness3000Xx_

214. Troy's bed is way too short for him and his feet hit the footboard. No lie.

_From xXMiseryBusiness3000Xx_

* * *

**Pretty please review? It will make me feel all warm and fuzzy!! And the windchill here is about -10 degrees! (And I had a paper route today:P) They will make me as happy as if the Packers win on Sunday, and go to the Super Bowl!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've made banners for all my stories now. They're in my profile. Please check them out, and tell me what you think of them! I spent a lot of time on them! And the Harry Potter ones turned out better, I think. Anyways, I took my last exam today, so I finally have some free time!! This one is a themed one. By the way...[insert explicits here. Stupid Packers!!!!!! Oh well, I won't go into that! So check out the banners, give me feedback on those, and some reviews for this section, and enjoy!!**

* * *

**This movie was very close to an episode of everyone's favorite old 90's show...Saved By The Bell!! If you haven't seen the show, it's okay, because if you watch HSM2, it's almost the same! If you have, you know what I'm talking about! It's a great show, go and watch it sometime! I'm comparing all the similarities here.

* * *

**215. There will be a rich member of the group of friends whose parents own a country club, and can get all the friends jobs there. 

216. The man in charge of everything (Fulton and Carosci (sp?)) will be rude to the employees, but sweet to the guests.

217. When the main couple kiss at the end, fireworks go off.

218. There is a love triangle of course. (Troy/Gabriella/Sharpay, and a little with Zack/Stacy/Kelly.)

219. The main male character gets to switch jobs to a higher one.

220. There will be a contest of some sort. (Talent show in HSM2, castle-building in SBTB.)

221. There is always a girl fake-drowning for a boy's attention. (Sharpay, and that girl who liked Slater.)

222. The characters that are alike have similar jobs: Jessie/Taylor: organization. Kelly/Gabriella: lifeguarding. Lisa/Sharpay: tanning and such. Zack/Troy: waiter. Screech/Chad (okay, they're not that similar!) waiter.

223. There is one big summery celebration shebang thing at the end.

224. My point? A little originality is needed here!!! Lol!

* * *

**R&R Please! And check out the banners!**

* * *


	22. LAST ONE! :'

**Well, I'm very sorry to say, but this is the last chapter. sniffles then throws self off cliff. Okay not really ;) But this is the last chapter. Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed, put this under favorites, alert, and put me under favorites and alert. It means so much to me! So, i hope you like the last chapter, and stay tuned for part 3!! Coming...sometime after the third movie comes out! Love ya all! And thanks to kimberley7ox who came up with the tiki warrior costume one that I forgot to credit before. Thanks!**

* * *

225. People will have sudden personality changes. 

226. Sharpay goes from being mean to being nice to being mean to being nice again.

227. Troy will be pretty nice, and as soon as he gets some nice clothes, he turns into a completely different person.

228. Gabriella was very shy, and suddenly that has all disapeared, and she's Miss Popularity, no shyness anywhere.

229. Whereas, Kelsi who is also shy, is a little more outgoing, but not a completely different person.

230. Jason suddenly turns really stupid.

231. People that had become "couples" now never talk to each other; or never did before anyways.

232. Taking off a girl's hat and tossing it aside, signifies that those two are a couple, although they don't say a single word to each other all summer, and then at the end are suddenly together.

233. Also, a girl who hates you, and loves your friend, but only uses you for your yummy baked goods, will go immediatly back to you when your friend rejects her. Again.

234. Someone (me) will come up with a totally random idea, that is basically for her own amusement, posts the idea on and gets almost 400 reviews (396 between both.) which is amazing, and more than all her other stories combined. Lots of people actually like it as much as she does! (That is just amazing to me!)

235. A simple movie made for TV, a Disney movie at that, will capture the hearts of millions of people, all different, and bring them together to enjoy this phenomenon, that has made history (17.2 million on the first night on TV!) It has helped people make new friends, got kids to watch musicals, and movies that don't have swearing, sex, and violence in them again. It was us who got to experience High School Musical. We have learned that there is a little, although cheesy, good pureness left in the world. It's awesome isnt it!!

* * *

**Cheesy much? Lol but in a good way! Thanks everyone, so much! You don't know how much I appreciated your support. It's been a fun 5 or 6 months on this story. Wow, that long? Anyways, I was going to list all the reviewers, but my computer just deleted half of them, and I don't feel like redoing it, so thanks you soooo much everyone!!!! Enjoy the SuperBowl tonight! And watch out for whatever I'll be throwing at you next!**

**♥Stephanie **


End file.
